The present invention relates to the art of pin boards wherein pin conductors are selectively inserted into matrix of apertures of a pin board assembly which generally comprises a substrate having a plurality of conductors which are selectively connected together by the inserted pins. One example of a pin board assembly is disclosed in Patent No. 3,175,179 which includes input output contacts in the form of resilient fingers which grip inserted pins. Such an assembly is difficult to make in miniature size because of the height and width of the spring fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,283 discloses a pin board assembly which can be made of miniature size. In one embodiment, input and output conductors are provided on opposite sides of a double sided printed circuit board which further is provided with angled pin holes. A conductive wire is deformed upon insertion into an angled pin hole and a cross connection is maintained by the inherent resiliency of the wire. In another embodiment the pin holes are straight, but the pins are curved. In each of the embodiments, insertion of a corresponding pin tends to flex the pin and cause it to store energy which in turn locks the pin in a corresponding pin hole.